Erudite Princess
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: Divergent AU - set within faction system, not a crossover. More said at beginning of story - ONE SHOT


**Yes, this is an AU set in the world of Divergent, a world I am sure some of you are familiar with from the film, if not the book. I do recommend the book by the way - it is completely fab. In this, Clarke is originally from Erudite and so is Octavia (Bellamy transferred a few years previously) and Jasper and Monty are from Amity (just cause it would be fun to shove Amity into the mix) and Finn, Raven and a couple of OCs are from Candor. I added in my own touch in the bags of essentials (I refuse to believe that the transfers would be left on their own without clean underwear, cause it would be unlikely they could go shopping when they get in for training). The world of Divergent is the property of Veronica Roth and this is not a crossover because it only has the faction system, not the characters, and I do not own The 100. Enjoy! X**

**(PS: I am aware that looking back at this, it is pretty shit. I'm sorry for anyone who hates this and how bad the plot is - I just persisted with it!)**

"Clarke Griffin," the clear voice of Abigail Griffin rang out through the hall as she called her daughter up to the stage. Clarke, dressed in the blue garb marking her as Erudite, glanced behind her at Octavia Blake before getting up and walking to the stage, staring at the bowls. She had watched enough Choosing Ceremonies to know the drill and how everything went.

She walked up to the stage and refused to meet her mother's eyes as she sliced open her hand and held her hand over one of the bowls. Her hand shook as the drop of blood made its way down her hand and Clarke closed her eyes as she felt it escape and fall down. She heard her mother's intake of breath as the hall erupted into cheers and her new faction was read out.

"Dauntless."

She joined the throng of Dauntless who were cheering and smiling at her. She watched as her mother glanced over at Abnegation's leader, Jaha, who had a son the same age as Clarke. She had watched him pick Abnegation, presumably like he had been told to do, and she almost felt sorry for her mother, who now did not have a child in her faction. Clarke still remembered what had happened to her father at the hands of her mother and her cronies; it made her shudder to think of what horrors could happen if she had stayed.

She felt the steady weight of Octavia next to her as she found her friend choosing Dauntless. Clarke chanced a glance around her at the other transfers; two Amity transfers, obviously still high from the bread, four Candor transfers and five Erudite transfers, including herself and Octavia. She saw a group of Dauntless-borns chatting to each other as the ceremony was over. She ran outside with the other Dauntless, keeping an eye on Octavia, and she smiled. As they sped up, she saw the familiar train tracks that the Dauntless jumped off of every day. She saw them climbing the ladders that led up to the platforms, and enthusiastically joined them as she climbed, feeling the cold metal burn her palms. She clambered up onto the platform, hearing a faint _cli-click_ as the train approached. She saw everyone else begin running, and she hauled the small bag of essentials onto her shoulder as she began jogging on the spot, waiting for the train to approach enough so that she could jump on. When the train rounded the corner and began coming towards the Dauntless, she prepared to run. She saw Octavia staring at the train with wide eyes as it approached, and Clarke urged herself not to pull Octavia along with her. Eventually, Octavia got the hint and began running as the Dauntless began grabbing on and pulling themselves into the train cars. Clarke felt her hair swing behind her (she had left it in a braid, which was quickly becoming unravelled) as she ran faster and hauled herself onto the train, pulling Octavia in as she approached the train car. Octavia gave her a small smile of gratitude as they sat together in the car, bags of essentials still on their backs. Clarke took her hair out of the braid and relaxed immediately, feeling her hair whip out around her, the golden strands becoming tangled as the wind went through it. She breathed in the fresh air coming in through the open doors and laughed quietly to herself.

"We made it," Octavia said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Clarke was breathless. There was a small period of silence, which was interrupted by two Dauntless boys walking up to them.

"Time to jump, girlies." Octavia stood up and stared out of the door to see people jumping off of the train to a rooftop. Clarke quickly joined her and they gasped as they saw the jumps. Clarke looked at Octavia and she nodded quickly, jogging backwards and then leaping out of the door. Clarke felt as if she was flying, and she registered pain as she landed on the gravel of the rooftop. She clambered up, checking that Octavia was okay, before walking over to the man dressed in black who was standing on a slim ledge. His voice was clear and sharp, and Clarke felt uncomfortable around him.

"I'm Murphy and I'm one of the leaders here. I'll be overseeing the Dauntless-born training here. If you want to enter our compound, this is the way in."

"What, we just jump? Too easy," a dark-skinned girl smirked as she clung to a handsome boy with long hair. She was dressed in the black and white of Candor.

"You just jump this sixty foot drop. Why don't you go first, Candor?"

"I'd rather not, thanks."

"We need a first jumper. Unless you are all too pansycake to do that." As those words came out of Murphy's mouth, a Dauntless-born girl stepped forward, climbed onto the ledge, and jumped. A few moments later, a shout came up, announcing the girl to be called Roma. Clarke watched as others jumped, and then her turn came. She didn't hesitate as she leapt forward. She felt herself falling, before a net came to meet her. She was hauled out by a very handsome man, who looked familiar. Once she was out of the net, she heard Octavia coming down and connected the dots.

Bellamy Blake was their instructor.

The Dauntless-borns followed Murphy through the twisting corridors while the transfers were left with Bellamy. Clarke felt the familiar weight of her bag on her back as he made a speech, looking at all of his initiates. Her feet moved of their own accord as she followed him down the corridor to the dorms, taking in all of the little passages and nooks and crannies she could use for hiding space. When they reached the dorms, everyone started claiming beds. Clarke found one next to Octavia, setting her bag down and finding her size of clothing in the large bins of clothes that were being passed around. She kept her hair loose and her small blue hairband around her wrist as she began stripping down to put on her new clothes. She arranged some of her clothes into piles and placed them in the small chest everyone was allowed.

He watched the initiates from the opening leading to the dorms as they changed. He was mainly watching out for Octavia, checking there was nobody giving her any trouble. He couldn't help but notice the girl in the bunk next to Octavia's stripping down to her underwear, her long blonde hair in loose curls down her back, and talking to Octavia. He supposed this must be one of the friends Octavia made during her time alone in Erudite. He kept watching the girl's graceful movements as she pulled the tight top on and the trousers.

Clarke turned and saw Bellamy staring in her direction, and smiled to herself as she pulled on her boots. She supposed he was staring at Octavia, as she was his little sister. She pulled her hair back into a braid, smelling the familiar vanilla and peach scent of her shampoo. She waited for Octavia to finish dressing before they headed to the doorway. They stood there quietly until everyone was there before they headed to dinner.

After dinner, everyone just went to sleep. The next few days passed by in a blur; full of training and fighting and injuries. Clarke found herself in the medbay more than once and found herself in the tattoo parlour even more. She had persuaded Octavia to get a tattoo with her one night, and Clarke loved the sound of the buzzing needles and the sharp pain as she got more and more tattoos. Her first tattoo was inspired by something Bellamy said to her one day after she had beaten Ria, one of the ex-Candor girls. The tattoo was of a crown, with blue dots becoming gems, and the words 'Erudite Princess' written underneath. He told her after her fight that she had done well, and he had called her Erudite Princess. The tattoo was her own design, as she had indulged herself with art supplies back in Erudite. Her other tattoos were simpler designs, with blue ink always incorporated into the design in some way. She had Dauntless flames on her, with a small ring of blue around the sides. It felt good for her to be in the tattoo shop, for some strange reason. She had also gone shopping with Octavia and had bought a multitude of outfits. Jasper and Monty, the two boys from Amity, had found some alcohol, and had sat Clarke, Octavia, Finn (ex-Candor), Raven (also ex-Candor) and Ria, John and Lyra (John was ex-Candor, Lyra was ex-Erudite) down for some dares. Clarke slowly found herself getting drunker and drunker as the evening went on (thanking every form of celestial being that was thought to have existed that the next day was a free day), doing every dare that came around to her. She always watched the outskirts though, and at one point saw Bellamy walking by. He sat down, oblivious to the group of drunk initiates. He only looked up when everyone began chanting for Jasper and Octavia to kiss, and Clarke saw him smirk at the antics of the group. He began walking over, and Clarke heard mutters of "shit" and "is he really coming over here? Ah fuck" as he sat down.

"Can I join?" Bellamy addressed Jasper first, who was half naked by this point after he had been told to take his shirt off.

"Sure," Jasper nodded at Clarke, who handed Bellamy a cup of some unidentifiable liquid that was detected to be, upon sniffing it, some sort of beer. Bellamy took a hearty gulp as he heard someone address the Erudite Princess.

"Clarke, Clarkie, Clarkie, Clarke-"

"Yeah, I think we established my name is Clarke, Finn," she slurred quietly.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in this circle," Clarke surveyed the group as Finn said her dare. She turned quickly until she was straddling Bellamy and she began kissing him insistently. He responded vigorously, before she pulled away and went back to her original position next to him. She looked at Octavia next.

"Tavia, I dare you to run through the compound in your underwear." Octavia obliged and began running, but not before shouting out that Bellamy had to take his shirt off for a dare. Clarke watched him do it, exposing his tanned, muscular chest. She stared at it for a few seconds before looking away. She became painfully aware that she herself was only in a pair of trousers and her bra, which exposed her tattoos for everyone to see. Well, all of her tattoos except one. She heard the drunken dares being passed around and she became aware of Octavia returning from her run. Monty turned to her as he dared her to show off all of her tattoos, including any hidden by her hair. She pulled her hair up into a bun and stood up, showing off all of the tattoos. She showed them the rosebud on her wrist, the Dauntless symbol on her shoulder, the swirls of black and blue that adorned her chest and Bellamy noticed the small crown at the top of her spine, in the section between her shoulders and neck. He grinned to himself, committing the look of her to memory.

The next morning rolled around and the dorm was filled with the groans of the hungover. Clarke tried to get out of her bed, but was restrained by an arm around her waist. A very strong, muscular arm.

_What the actual holy fuck happened last night?_

Clarke turned around very slowly and saw the long form of Bellamy Blake behind her. His eyes opened a small amount and he instantly recoiled, letting go of her waist. He groaned as he got up, and Clarke began to get up on the opposite side, where Octavia was sitting, watching the two intently.

"What the fuck happened, Octavia?" Clarke's throat felt gravelly, and Octavia let out a laugh.

"Well, you made out with my brother, everyone in Dauntless saw my breasts, Jasper passed out by the chasm and we had to drag him back and Bellamy got into bed with you but you didn't have sex."

"Fantastic. I hope you don't mind asking, but where is my underwear?"

"Look at Monty," Clarke looked over at the sleeping form of Monty and saw her bra over his ears and her knickers over his ears.

"What did I do?"

"Well, Raven dared you to streak and you left your underwear with Monty as you went to Erudite headquarters completely naked."

"Really?"

"Nah, you insisted you were too hot and dressed Monty in your knickers and bra before falling asleep. Hence why you are naked."

Clarke couldn't meet Bellamy's eyes while they went through the few weeks of fear landscapes. Every time he talked to her about the fears and simulation, she remembered him waking up next to her. She felt incredibly uncomfortable during the simulations. But then, a few days before her final test, she faced a new fear.

Until then, her fears had been pretty generic; little fears like having to shoot her family, fear of heights, fear of being laughed at, but this fear was different. She knew Bellamy could see her fears on a screen, and she felt incredibly uncomfortable. Her new fear gripped her while she was in the simulation, and she continued shaking as she was brought out of it. When she was fully aware she was back in the room, in the chair of simulations, she began trying to attack anything in her path. She eventually had to be restrained by Bellamy, who picked her up (she was glad to be the last initiate to be tested that day) and took her through to the empty waiting area. He lay her down there and let her sit up. He watched as she looked around her, and then looked him in the eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"I saw everyone in a ship and then we were all taken... But you weren't there. I knew in the back of my mind that I'd killed you. I'd watched the flesh melt off of you as you screamed and I heard your voice screaming at me and talking to me. I had tortured you. You were gone and I didn't know what to do. It wasn't another version of a fear, because you were already gone and I couldn't do anything to save you."

"I'm here, I'm safe, okay?"

"Okay," her voice shook and she lunged forward, engulfing Bellamy in a hug. He felt her settle her head in the crook of his neck, and her hair fell down in soft waves. He stroked her hair and felt her relax against him. He pressed a small kiss into her hair, and felt her tense up. She looked up at him, her eyes still fearful.

"I don't want to get hurt, please."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

He felt her reach up and touch her lips to his, being careful. The kiss was light, before he leaned in and kissed her a little bit harder. His lips detached from hers and he pressed a small line of kisses along her jaw, before stopping.

"Come on. I'll protect you."

She just followed, weaving her hand with his, and leaning closer to him, feeling the warmth of him begin to absorb into her. She felt free. She felt safe. She didn't know what was going on with Bellamy, but she had hope, and hope was stronger than fear.


End file.
